Diabolik Academy
by SoulSurgeon
Summary: Father in Heaven, ever-living source of all that is good. Keep us faithful in serving you. Blessed is this school that keeps its children safe from the outside world. Blessed are the students who are sent here under misleading circumstances, for they know not of the terrors that reside within these walls. AHS inspired elements
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Diabolik Lovers, it is the sole property of REJET. Rated M for Mature content. I own all the OC's in this story, and they can not be used or recreated without my permission.***

* * *

 _Tradition. Values. Discipline_.

These are the traits that make up the very foundations of Ryoutei Gakuen. Being the most prestigious school in all of Japan, Ryoutei strives to provide the best top-level curriculum for its students, in hopes that one day they will produce the future leaders of the new generation.

Those who wish to join and enroll among their noble peers may contact the current Headmaster for information. Once you have applied, it is important to carefully read through the rules, since the facility is under the influence of maintaining its aristocratic status. Our school continues to flourish with many resources that cater to our students individual needs…

 _ ***click***_

"Ai, have you finished packing? If we don't leave soon, we won't get there in time. You wouldn't want to be late now, would you?"

Ai rolled her eyes at her mother's words, knowing she always tried to guilt trip by blaming any small issue on her. She had no choice but to turn off the television set because that commercial came on again; the dreaded Academy that she was being shipped off to because her parents couldn't be bothered to deal with her anymore.

"Not like things will be different even if I change schools." She muttered to no one in particular.

Ai collected the rest of her belongings and brought her suitcases to the door, turning around at the empty space she used to call her bedroom. Ai Kimura never had many personal items to begin with, yet the nostalgia was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She furiously rubbed them away, knowing that her mother would create an even bigger fuss if she knew she had been crying.

 _If I'm lucky, everyone will just ignore me. It's easier that way. At least then I won't become a target_.

Her mother came into the house again, her face beet red with suppressed anger. Ai's mother didn't deliberately think much of anyone, but she certainly cared more about appearances than actually caring for her only child. The Kimuras were a well known family after all, and she would never let anyone involved tarnish that name. Including Ai.

Ms. Kimura breathed out slowly through her nose, her nostrils flaring. "I told you to stop wasting time. If we're late, it'll be because of _you_. Can't you listen to me just this once? You do realize this will be the last time we see each other for at least a year?"

 _Yes, because you've mentioned it several times already that you won't let me forget._ Ai thought to herself.

"I was just looking around my room—"

"That's your problem, Ai. All you do is waste time. It's all you ever do."

Ms. Kimura placed her hands on the sides of her head and began to rub her temples. Ai simply rolled her eyes, wanting to get this argument over with.

"Just...go to the car. I can't believe you've got me this upset. It's terrible that we have to do this before you start school. When are you going to grow up and stop acting like an immature child?"

There it was, the knife. Always blaming the daughter because her mother can't stand that she isn't this "perfect angel". Ai had been used to it all her life, but she hated when her mother resorted to these cheap tactics. Even now, when her mother intentionally dug the knife of her painful words deep into her chest, it was hard to build a resistance to it. She knew just where to cut.

"Fine." Was all she replied. The sooner she could get away from her mother, the better.

Ai walked out with her suitcase and headed for the car where her father had been waiting in the driver's seat.

"Took you long enough. I had to send your mother inside to see what the delay was."

Mr. Kimura tried to smile, but Ai knew better than to believe his false cheerfulness. He wasn't as direct as her mother when it came to insulting her, but that didn't mean that he wasn't equally as disappointed in his daughter. Ai roughly threw her suitcase in the trunk and sat in the backseat, not wanting to bother to respond to him. She needed to be away from these two as soon as possible.

"Seems like you two argued again?" Mr. Kimura said as he turned around to face the front.

Ai just looked straight ahead, her face showing no sign of anger or resentment. It was a skill she perfected growing up over the years as a defense mechanism. She was aware that expressing her feelings was a dangerous gamble, especially around verbally abusive parents. Ai simply shrugged, refusing to play into this roundabout game of who started arguing first.

Mr. Kimura sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of his daughter and started the car. His wife was walking out of the house and ran towards the car, shuffling quickly into the passenger's seat, and began complaining to her husband about _his_ daughter's behavior.

Ai tried not to snort at hearing her words. She always liked to place the blame on her husband whenever it came to _his_ daughter acting up. She wondered how these two were able to tolerate each other for so long. Not like it mattered. Their problem child was going to be sent off to a boarding school, so they wouldn't have to deal with her for very much longer.

The Kimuras drove for quite some time, not hitting traffic, like Ai's mother so graciously reminded them ever since they left. Ai knew she wouldn't admit to being wrong about her prediction, so Ms. Kimura decided to turn on the radio to feign as if she hadn't agitated everyone with her whining.

"Turn it up, please." Ai murmured from the back.

Her mother gave her a threatening look in the rear-view mirror.

"It's fine where it's at. The louder the volume is, the more my ears will hurt."

Ai took this time to lay down and stretched her legs out to the other end of the car. She could always rely on pretending to sleep and listening to the radio to escape the reality she's currently in. At least she was spared of having to deal with her parents on long road trips. She was feeling slightly better when one of her favorite songs came on the radio. She could hear the guitar strumming slowly, and closed her eyes to embrace the music.

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair._

 _Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air._

 _Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light._

 _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim,_

 _I had to stop for the night._

Sleep quickly took over Ai as the song continued playing its melody inside her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ai woke up suddenly to the car driving over a large bump in the road. She would have continued sleeping if it hadn't been for her mother's shrieking.

"I told you to watch where you're going! Honestly, can't anyone do anything right in this family?!"

Ai rubbed her eyes, annoyed that her glasses got in the way. She adjusted her frames to have a better look at where she was now.

They arrived at the Academy, the school that had been receiving so much praise in the media lately. It was interesting that her parents were able to receive an invitation for her to attend here, since the school board had a reputation for being highly selective of its students. In fact, it was rumored that it was so expensive to attend here that only those with top connections could get their children a spot on the roster.

She stared out the window as they went through the massive black iron gates. The landscaping outside was kept in perfect condition; not a single blade of grass was out of place. The building itself had a pristine gothic architecture that was very uncommon for Japan. Even though the school had an old world vibe, Ai assumed they didn't conduct their classes in a normal fashion, and she swallowed, hoping that the ominous feeling building inside her chest didn't reflect the future of what would happen to her.

It was unfortunate for her that her parents stopped the car right at the front entrance. Ai's social anxiety began to flare up instantly, and she gripped the door handle, not wanting to get out. Her mother got out and pulled her door open, demanding that she get out and take her things.

"Stop daydreaming. Hurry and get your things or else you'll make a bad first impression!"

Ms. Kimura straightened her jacket and told her husband to walk in with her so that they could register their daughter for the semester. Ai was only grateful that there were no students walking about so that she wouldn't have to die of embarrassment.

 _I suppose everyone must be in class by now_. She thought.

Ai took out her suitcase and went up the stairs to go through the front door. It was deathly quiet as she walked down the hallway, unsure of where her parents had gone to. She was more afraid of running into another person than her parents, but was thankful for the time she got to be by herself. She continued walking, the rolling wheels of her suitcase the only sound in the empty corridors, when she noticed a door to the far off corner.

Ai could see from where she was standing that the door stood oddly out of place compared to the rest of the building. In fact, it almost looked like it was bolted down, with all the nails and steel surrounding the frame. The sinister vibe that was coming from the other side stirred both fear and excitement inside her chest, which clouded her mind of any rational thoughts. With her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked closer, and absentmindedly reached out to touch the door handle, ignoring any foreboding feelings that were developing.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The loud pounding made Ai shriek as she tried running back. The sound caused her to trip over her suitcase, her contents spilling out all over the floor. She scrambled to her feet and took off, not even concerned about picking up her stuff, and bounded straight for the front entrance. A door opened abruptly in the hallway, catching her off guard as she practically crashed into it. Ai's mother stepped out, looking frantically for her daughter.

"There you are, we were just—why do you look like that? Were you running around?"

Ms. Kimura quickly shut the door behind her, horrified at the state her daughter was in.

"Great. Fantastic. Now we can't allow the Headmaster to see you because of how terrible you look." She dug in her purse to reach for a handkerchief. "Here, wipe your face. You're actually _sweating._ I'll finish the rest of the paperwork and have him meet with you later. Honestly, I work too hard to give you the best things, and this is how you repay me?"

She slammed the door behind her, leaving her panting daughter alone in the hallway. Ai slid down the hall next to the door, doing her best to catch her breath. Running wasn't her strong suit, so while she tried to recover from that scary situation, she eavesdropped on the conversation her parents were having with the supposed Headmaster.

"I assure you Ms. Kimura, your daughter will receive the best care while at Ryoutei. Our students' needs come first to the staff, and we will stop at nothing to make sure they receive the finest education."

"Yes, thank you for that. However, we're not a religious family. Will that be a problem?"

Ai peeked through the crack in the door, wanting to see who this Headmaster was. Her eyes went straight to a man with glossy dark hair and sharp eyes. He grinned at Ms. Kimura's question, as he adjusted his frames with the tip of his finger.

"The majority of our students do not have religious backgrounds when they are enrolled here. We do provide classes focused on such purposes, but they are considered electives. If that is a problem, we won't have your daughter put into those courses."

"Oh no, that doesn't matter to me. I'm sure she needs all the help she can get, so having her take extra courses won't be a problem."

The Headmaster nodded and checked off a box on the form in front of him.

"If there aren't anymore questions, then we can proceed to the final stages of—"

"Actually, I do have one more question." Interrupted Ms. Kimura.

The Headmaster placed the form down and folded his fingers, waiting patiently for her to ask.

"I was aware of your _special_ requests for families who wish to remain anonymous about their children attending here? Do those rules still apply?"

"They most certainly do. I have personally gone over the details of your request and organized everything before your arrival. Your daughter will report to me for her extracurricular activities according to the arrangement you have provided for her."

The Headmaster's eyes darted quickly to the crack in the door, catching Ai's fearful gaze. She gasped and moved away, her body trembling slightly at getting caught snooping.

"That's a relief. Thank you, Father. We trust that you'll care for our daughter."

The priest stood up and bowed respectfully. "It was a pleasure meeting both of you. I will be sending you frequent updates of your daughter's results."

Ms. Kimura tried to smile. "Yes, that would be good. For now, we'll leave her in your capable hands."

The Headmaster nodded and opened the door to let them out. Ai brought her legs to her chest, frightened of having everyone come out. She felt helpless, and her anxiety wasn't doing much to comfort her in this situation.

Ms. Kimura noticed her daughter trembling on the floor, and pulled her up harshly.

"Don't embarrass me." She threatened. Ai bit her lip and refused to meet her mother's eyes.

"Would you like a tour of our facility? It's only natural for our parents to be anxious about where their children will be staying for such a long period of time."

His voice was as smooth as silk, making her feel slightly dizzy. Ai began to understand now how her mother was convinced to place her daughter here for such a lengthy stay. Ms. Kimura can be quite stubborn when she wanted to be, but wouldn't hand her daughter over to just anyone. It takes a _special_ type of convincing to sway her decision in anyone else's favor; and it was obvious that this Catholic priest knew what words to say at the right time.

Ms. Kimura did her best to recover from the episode of having her daughter shame her in front of him.

"No thank you. I trust that your school functions splendidly. Ai? Will you introduce yourself to your new Headmaster? He's going to be taking care of you from now on."

She shoved her daughter in front of the priest. Ai still couldn't look up to meet his eyes, until a finger slipped softly under her chin. Her head was tilted up until she could make out the full height of the instructor. His garnet eyes bore into her brown ones, filled with a calmness that even she couldn't fathom. Even though she felt somewhat better, she couldn't tear her gaze away from his face, mesmerized by his chiseled features, and marveling at how remarkably _perfect_ he was.

The Headmaster grinned and raised an eyebrow, amused by her lack of words.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kimura. I am Father Reiji." He held out his hand for hers to take, and she hesitated, suddenly not trusting the man who was supposed to be her new caretaker.

"Don't be _rude_ , Ai. Shake the Headmaster's hand." Her mother whispered sternly, her lips tightening.

Ai was finally able to break away from the cold man's gaze. Her anxiety was already beginning to spin out of control as she clenched her hands into tight fists, finding it unbelievably difficult to say or do anything. She was completely frozen, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from developing a full on panic attack.

Father Reiji looked at Ai's panic stricken state with interest, his eyes glowing with a deceptive craving. The look only lasted for a moment, until he spoke to the girl's parents, his charming smile enough to make anyone feel at ease.

"It is to be expected. I will be sure to conduct your daughter's lessons in a proper fashion. She will not only take our elective courses, but be personally tutored by me. Rest assured that your daughter will be completely different in both manners and behavior the next time you see her."

Ms. Kimura exhaled slowly, holding in every fiber of her being to compose herself. She nodded and pulled her husband's arm to head for the entrance.

"Yes, that would be perfect. We have to go now. Work, you understand. We'll leave you to it then."

She rushed her husband in front of her, neither one of them offering a farewell to their only child.

Father Reiji placed his gloved hand behind Ai, snaking his slender fingers possessively around her neck.

"Say goodbye to your parents, Miss Kimura." Reiji commanded, his grip tightening.

Ai grimaced and meekly waved her hand after her parents, her mind filled with regret at being left alone here with this man. She faintly remembered the lyrics to her favorite song and knew now that it finally applied to the situation she was currently in. Tears began to cloud her vision, her emotions drowned out by the imminent realization that her parents had just sold her soul; only for it to be possessed by the Devil of Ryoutei Gakuen.

 _Last thing I remember, I was running for the door._

 _I had to find the passage back to the place I was before._

 _"Relax," said the nightman, "We are programmed to receive."_

" _You can check-out any time you like, but you can never leave!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Gah, Priest Reiji will be the death of me**


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ai's parents left the school, Reiji pulled his hand back from her neck and began wiping it vigorously with a handkerchief, acting as if he had touched something disgusting. Ai noticed and winced, trying not to take it too personally. It was a waste of time, because her dreaded thoughts began to gather and make her heart pound furiously in her chest. She clutched at her shirt, desperately trying to get a hold of herself.

"Please keep it down. I have enough trouble trying to concentrate without that incessant noise ringing in my ears."

Ai flinched and looked up at the Headmaster, clueless as to what he was talking about. She got lost in his angelic features once more and was somehow able to find the courage to speak.

"...What noise?" She whispered timidly.

Reiji looked at her from above his frames, his gaze narrowing at her face.

"Your heartbeat. You obviously have no sense of control, or else you wouldn't let it pitter patter at your discretion. Honestly, the things I put up with for you humans."

Ai looked at him confused, unable to break away from those red eyes. Something about him seemed to captivate her every time she looked into them, as if she were seeking retribution for all the horrible things that have happened to her. She held onto that faint glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe...he would be the one to unshackle her from the chains of her sordid life. The life that she herself did not choose.

But alas, it was only a thought. Feelings never last for very long. Not when school was concerned.

And Father Reiji didn't seem concerned about her in the slightest.

He began walking off, leaving Ai behind, not understanding what was supposed to happen next.

" _Do_ be sure to follow after me, unless you're wanting to be punished on your first day? If that is what you prefer, I can certainly have that arranged." He called back.

Ai jumped and took off running behind him, almost crashing into his back. She stepped to the side when she noticed his glare, realizing that he probably hated any type of physical contact. She understood and held her head down, doing her best to not invade his personal space. It was a habit that she knew all too well and respected.

She knew he was looking at her, but had no idea about him analyzing. He walked around her, his heels clicking against the floor, like a predatory animal circling its prey. She couldn't help but tremble; Ai never got used to having any kind of attention on her, and prayed that he would finish.

He stopped just by her shoulder, his looming presence casting a shadow that darkened the area, even though no lights were found.

"Hmm...quick response and obedient. Your fate may have just been spared for now, Miss Kimura."

Reiji walked forward down the corridor where he made a sharp left, the opposite way of the door that Ai had recently run into. She trotted after him, afraid of losing sight, or else she'd be subjected to something much worse. It was difficult for her to keep up with him, but her determination was more than willing to make up for her lacking physical state.

"You will begin each day at 7 a.m. sharp. If you are not at your scheduled class at the exact time, you will be sent to my office to arrange for the proper disciplinary action. I would list them, but every student has a copy of the rule book. I will not waste my breath on those who are incapable of listening."

Ai shrank back, but listened attentively. It was one thing to gaze at this Headmaster's godly face, but his voice was a different matter altogether. It sounded devoid of any and all emotion; almost as if he were here to simply play the _role_ of a holy man. She shook the thought from her head and continued listening, hoping that she wouldn't have to answer any questions.

Reiji continued walking with Ai at his heels, doing his best to disregard the putrid scent emanating from her body. The mixture of perspiration and fear filled his nostrils to the brink, yet his composure wouldn't allow him to crinkle his features out of disgust. He was used to this particular smell, as it was normal for first time students to flaunt their insecurities so carelessly in public. It was a horrid lack of manners, and something he highly despised, but under his strict guidance, he would be able to rid himself of their corrupted odors.

Only for those who could survive, that is.

"We are here." He stopped abruptly in front of a door, where he took out his keys to unlock it.

Ai stood behind him and peeked, trying to see what he was doing, but he skillfully blocked her vision. Reiji managed to efficiently unlock the door, and opened it, revealing a hallway that was filled with even more doors.

"Under the circumstances, we had no choice but to assign you with a roommate. Normally, I am against my students sleeping with one another, as it causes certain _mixtures_ to occur. However, I am under the direct request of your parents to pair you up with another female."

Reiji stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall, taking out his keys once more to unlock the door. Ai was horrified, slightly understanding that this is where she will be staying, with another person no less. She didn't know which was worse, being locked up behind several doors like a prison, or being trapped with no chance of release, with a possible hostile person who wished to do her harm.

Her thoughts made her head dizzy, and she gripped her head to steady herself.

"Miss Kimura, you will be rooming with Miss Tatsumi. Miss Tatsumi, would you care to introduce yourself to your new roommate?"

The door swung open to reveal a lanky girl sitting in a chair with her feet up against the desk. The room contained two beds pressed against the walls with a medium size desk in between them. It was cramped, but it had just enough room for two people to barely squeeze in. Her roommate had her eyes closed, obviously ignoring anything the Headmaster was saying to her.

Reiji's jaw clenched and he cleared his throat, but the girl made no motion to respond.

"Miss Tatsumi, even though you may not have me as your homeroom teacher, I assure you that your egregious behavior _will_ be corrected. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck here permanently. It is up to you to better yourself and act like a refined young student. If not for the sake of the school, then for your dignity; assuming you _have_ any to begin with."

The girl finally opened her eyes, her face highly annoyed.

"What was that? I thought I heard something...must be my imagination." She closed her eyes and fell asleep once more, a wide smirk on her face.

Ai began to feel extremely nervous. She was used to students troubling the teachers by their own discretion, but she knew that these 'trouble makers' were also the cause of her constant tormenting. It would be sooner or later that this girl would direct all her aggression on her when the Headmaster left.

Reiji would have none of this girl's sass and gripped her arm, forcing her to her feet.

"OW! Alright, alright, I'm up, Jesus." The girl tried to pull herself out of his hold, but the Headmaster tightened his grip, keeping her from escaping.

Reiji leaned into her face, his eyes filled with a rage that intensified the room.

"I'm going to be looking forward to the first day of classes. Mark my words, you will suffer greatly." He threatened.

Reiji turned to leave, not bothering to say anything to Ai, when the girl shouted back.

"See you later, Father Chastity. I can't wait to have the same stick shoved up my ass so I can walk around as stiff as you!" She patted her bottom and gave him the biggest grin.

Ai knew she would pay dearly for this, but her automatic response was to laugh. Unfortunately, it came out as a snort instead.

Reiji stopped just short of the room's entrance, refusing to acknowledge the sudden outburst.

"I wouldn't encourage Miss Tatsumi's behavior, Miss Kimura. Those who do suffer the same consequences as the students who instigate it."

Ai swallowed and nodded furiously, still unable to say anything. Reiji swiftly shut the door behind them, locking it to make sure they wouldn't escape. Ai could hear his footsteps grow softer until he disappeared completely. She had almost forgotten another person was in the room, until she made herself known.

Her roommate slammed her hand against the door, trapping Ai against it. The girl was at least a head taller than her, so it was easy for her to corner Ai unexpectedly. Ai couldn't help but tremble in fear, and hoped that this girl would take what she wanted and leave her alone.

"Well, _well_. What do we have here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ai could feel the girl's gaze boring into her. She closed her eyes, feeling the girl's hot breath on her face. She couldn't help but shut down, being frozen by fear.

"Headmaster Dickhead didn't tell me I'd be getting a cute bunkmate. What's your name, gorgeous?"

Ai swallowed thickly. She wasn't able to breathe, since she was violently trembling out of pure terror. She slid down to the floor and covered her face, hoping that she would disappear altogether.

Her roommate stepped back in shock, not wanting to cause her any further distress.

"Woah, hey! I just asked for your name. There's no need to freak out like that!"

The girl sat back in her chair, watching Ai from afar. She drummed her fingers on the desk with a scowl on her face, impatiently waiting for Ai to calm down. When she was unable to do so, her roommate groaned loudly, fed up with their current dilemma.

"Look, you need to get a grip. Just because you're in a loony bin doesn't mean you have to act like all these nutcases here."

Ai opened her eyes slightly and peered through the spaces between her fingers. Her glasses were fogged up from her hyperventilating, and she was grateful she didn't have to see her. She wasn't able to process the whole situation yet, but she worked up the courage to at least engage in conversation.

"Loony...bin?" She croaked out.

The girl grinned at her. "Well, look at that. It actually talks!" She folded her arms across her chest, resuming back to her former quirky self.

"It's just like I said...a loony bin. A crazy house. An _insane_ asylum."

Ai stopped shaking, temporarily distracted by the idea of this girl comparing the facility to an asylum of all things.

"But I thought..." She mumbled incoherently, unable to finish her sentence.

The girl laughed, amused at Ai's naive conclusion.

"You didn't think this was an actual _school_ did you? This is a one way stop for all us rejects that nobody wants around. They dump us here as a last resort. Think of it as a prison; it should be easy with all these locked doors around." She winked at Ai.

Ai instinctively blushed, not used to someone being so forward with her; especially by a girl.

"My name's Kumi by the way. Tatsumi Kumiko."

Ai's heart leaped. Her mind was spinning but for some reason she felt grounded, thankful that this girl she had to stay with was at least conversing with her for the sake of formality. Even if she didn't think they would become anything more than acquaintances, she smiled on the inside. This girl, at least, helped give her a bit of courage for the time being.

"Nice to meet you Tatsumi-san, I'm-"

" _No_. I'm Kumi. Kumiiiiiii." She yelled harshly, making Ai jump in response. "If you're going to use formalities, then there's no point in talking. I _told_ you what my name is; I expect you to use it."

Ai stiffened and nodded repeatedly. She apologized profusely until Kumi started laughing.

"You really are something. So tell me…" She rested her cheek against the back of her hand, "Your name?"

Ai swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Kimura Ai…"

Kumi clapped her hands together. "Ai-chaaan, adorable~"

"So what brings you here, Ai-chan?"

Ai looked down, trying to avoid Kumi's intense gaze. She was highly uncomfortable, and knew that her roommate was playing off her vulnerability. If this would prevent her from being a target, then she would do her best to keep talking.

"Well...my parents," she swallowed, "my parents. They left me here and—"

Kumi sat back, her eyes wide with shock and gasped. Ai looked back at her, worried that she had said something wrong.

"You. You're the transfer student?!"

Ai gave her a funny look. "Yeah...isn't that what you are?"

At that, Kumi grinned, quite taken with Ai's ignorance.

"You really have no idea do you? I told you before, this is a dumping ground for rejects that nobody wants. I literally meant what I said. The "students" that come here are all from orphanages; kids that were rejected by their parents. Technically, you're the first actual person here that has a family."

Ai adjusted her frames, suddenly interested about the setup of this supposed school. She felt somewhat relaxed, and decided to open up about her unfortunate life.

"My parents brought me here...I wasn't doing well at my other school, so they figured that sending me away would help with that." She shrugged, "An opportunity opened up to transfer me here, and they took it. They said a reformed Catholic school would do the trick in getting me to be the daughter they always knew I was." She mimicked the last words in her mother's tone.

Kumi smiled tenderly, eager to learn more about this new transfer student.

"That's what all adults say. They tell you that doing something will be good for you, but it's just an excuse for them not to deal with us anymore. That way, we become somebody else's problem." She used her fingers to make quotation marks for emphasis.

Kumi adjusted herself on the chair and turned it around, so she could face Ai. They were silent for a while, and Ai began to feel anxious once more, unsure if she should continue the conversation.

"So...is this place like, religious? Or something." Her cheeks turned pink and she mentally cursed her lack of communication skills.

Kumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you joking? You can't honestly be buying that whole dog and pony show of the Headmaster being a _holy_ man. Tell me, have you seen any religious figures or even crosses when you got here?"

Ai thought back, but was unsuccessful. The only image she had in her mind's eye was of Father Reiji. She couldn't stop thinking about him; his dashing good looks, and those captivating red eyes. She did remember his priest's uniform, and that he wore a cross around his neck. Everything else was really a blur.

Kumi rolled her eyes when she saw Ai's expression. "Great, not you too. Fallen victim to the forbidden Headmaster, have we?" She replied sarcastically.

Ai snapped back to the conversation, not paying attention to what Kumi had just said. "What?"

"Seriously, what is it with you girls and the _male_ teachers at this school? It's not like they're God's gift to us all." She spoke as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

Ai shrank back, already ashamed of how she reacted. "It's not...I just...I've never seen anyone so beautiful. Do you not like him?"

Kumi furrowed her brows. "I'm sure from our last encounter you can tell how well we get along. Besides, he doesn't do anything for me. He _is_ a guy after all."

Ai gave her a confused look, not understanding her meaning.

Kumi snorted. "Wasn't it obvious?" She noticed the lost expression on the girl's face and realized she would need to explain further.

Kumi groaned, wishing now that she didn't have to be partnered up with such a dense bunkmate.

"Let's just say that he doesn't have all the _qualities_ I look for in another person. Attractive qualities, I should say." Her eyes sparkled with a certain mischievousness.

Ai raised her eyebrows and made a small "o" with her mouth. She didn't know what else to say in this situation, since she still didn't understand what Kumi was hinting at. Ai just nodded, hoping that her defiant roommate wouldn't catch on to her ignorance.

"But, I'll explain at a later time, seeing as how you just got here." Kumi stood up and stretched, arching her back. She walked over and collapsed carelessly on her bed.

Ai picked herself up from the floor, shaking slightly, and held her arms. "Is it...time for bed?"

Kumi opened one of her eyes and chuckled. "Well, aren't you perceptive."

She rolled over and faced the wall. "Ai-chan?"

Ai was pulling the sheets from her bed, setting it up for her to sleep in. She flinched and turned around. "Yes?"

Kumi was facing her now, her expression serious. "Don't believe everything you see. There's a reason why this school operates the way it does. Even those with the purest intentions can become morally corrupted the longer they stay here."

She turned around after she finished, leaving Ai to stare at the ceiling, taking in everything her roommate said. Some time passed by and the lights shut off automatically, leaving both girls to dwell in complete darkness.


End file.
